16 Kwietnia 2001
07:10. Jesteś, który jesteś (2) - koncert 07:35. Plebania - serial obyczajowy, Polska 08:30. Paschalne nieszpory w Czyżach 09:35. Dzieciaki do wynajęcia - komedia, USA 1998 11:05. Huragan kontra Tornado, Czyli Turniej Gwiazd (2) - program rozrywkowy 11:55. Potop (2-ost.) - film historyczny, Polska 1974 14:15. Śmiechu warte - wydanie świąteczne - program rozrywkowy 14:45. Nigdy nie mów nigdy - film kryminalny, USA 1983 17:00. Teleexpress 17:20. Klan - telenowela, Polska 18:15. Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 19:00. Wieczorynka: Sitowianka, Złota jabłoń - filmy animowane, W. Bryt. 1998 19:30. Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20:05. Ogniem i mieczem - serial przygodowy 21:05. Imieniny u Krystyny, czyli jubileuszowa gala serialu Klan 22:10. Magazyn żużlowy 23:30. Nieznośna lekkość bytu - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1988 01:20. Plebania - serial obyczajowy (powtórka odcinków z czwartku, piątku i niedzieli) 03:00. Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 7:10 Poszukiwanie wielkanocnej pisanki - film anim. prod. USA 8:00 Program lokalny 9:00 Klasztory polskie - reportaż 9:30 Impuls Ameryki - rzecz o Henryku Sienkiewiczu - film dokumentalny 10:30 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową (3-ost.) -komedia, Polska 1970 11:50 W 80 dni dookoła świata (3-ost.) - film przygodowy Wielka Brytania 1989 13:25 Szansa na sukces - program muzyczny 14:20 Familiada - teleturniej 14:55 Złotopolscy - telenowela, Polska 2001 15:25 Co nam w duszy gra (1) - program rozrywkowy 16:25 Babe - świnka z klasą - komedia USA/Australia 1995 18:00 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Dwójkomania 18:55 Śpiewające fortepiany - teleturniej muzyczny 20:00 Serce moje gram - widowisko z okazji stulecia premiery Wesela 20:50 Dwójkomania 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport telegram 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21:35 Komedia małżeńska - komedia obyczajowa, polska 1993 23:15 Gwiazdy z Kabaretu Starszych Panów - koncert 23:50 Zbrodnia ze snu - horror USA 1989 1:35 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Wielka księga natury - ang.-włoski serial animowany 7.30 Mysia agencja Pereza - hiszpański serial animowany 8.00 Człowiek Kapela - reportaż 8.25 Prognoza pogody 8.30 Jesteś porannym światłem - program muzyczny 9.00 W ojczyźnie Jezusa - film dokumentalny 10.00 Jack & Beanstalk 11.30 Rozrywka - Gwiazdy w Syreniea 12.30 Zaproszenie 13.00 Góra Mojżesza 13.30 Muzyka - Łączy pokolenia!? 14.35 Klan - telenowela TVP 15.00 Wielkanoc u Pucherków 15.30 Nad Niemnem (2) - film prod. polskiej 17.15 Kabaret Przechowalnia 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Lata dwudzieste, lata trzydzieste - film fabularny prod. polskiej 20.00 Wiek sportu 20.30 100 lat siatkówki 21.00 Serce dla serdecznych - koncert z udziałem artystów Opery Lwowskiej 21.30 Raport Aktualności 21.40 Chleb aniołów dał nam Pan - program muzyczny 22.00 Życiorysy z refrenem 22.30 Kino mocne: Medium - film prod. polskiej 24.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 7.05 Wielka księga natury - serial animowany 7.25 MIŚ BRONNY 7.35 Mysia agencja Pereza 8.00 Śliwice -Hollywood - reportaż 8.30 Przystań - wydanie świąteczne 9.05 W ojczyźnie Jezusa - film dokumentalny 10.00 PROSTOTA SERCA 10.15 JAŚ FASOLKA 11.30 Rozrywka - Gwiazdy w Syrenie 12.30 Zaproszenie 12.30 Wielkanocne przepytywanie - siedem żon sławnych mężów 12.55 KSIĄŻKI Z GÓRNEJ PÓŁKI 13.00 Góra Mojżesza 13.25 Muzyka - Łączy pokolenia!? 13.30 Ute Lemper - recital - Kurt Weill cz.II 14.10 WIELKANOC W MALARSTWIE 14.15 Prometeusz we Wrocławiu - reportaż 14.35 Klan - telenowela TVP 15.00 Wielkanoc u Pucherków 15.30 Nad Niemnem (2) - film prod. polskiej 17.10 KSIĄŻKI Z GÓRNEJ PÓŁKI 17.15 Kabaret Przechowalnia 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.15 Prognoza pogody 18.25 Lata dwudzieste, lata trzydzieste - film fabularny prod. polskiej 20.05 Wiek sportu 20.40 100 lat siatkówki 21.00 Studio sport 21.30 Lidia Amejko - animula vagula fabula 22.00 Życiorysy z refrenem 22.30 Kino mocne: Medium - film prod. polskiej 1.30 Program dnia left|thumb|80x80px 06:00. Piosenka na życzenie - program muzyczny 07:00. Dolina Paproci - film animowany (powt.) 08:15. Pewnego razu w lesie - film animowany, Wielka Brytania/USA 1993 09:25. Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza (1/2) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1985 11:10. Krwiożercze pomidory wcinają Francję - komedia, USA 1991 12:50. El Diablo - western, USA 1990 14:45. Wojownicze żółwie Ninja 3 - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1993 16:25. Złe podejście - komedia, USA 1991 18:05. Na każdy temat - talk-show 19:10. Dwa światy 20:00. Speed 2 - Wyścig z czasem -film sensacyjny, USA 1997 (w przerwie filmu, o 21:30. Losowanie LOTTO) 22:20. Świadek koronny - film USA 1988 00:00. Magazyn piłkarski 01:00. El Diablo - western, USA 1990 (powt.) 02:55. Muzyka na BIS - program muzyczny 08:00. Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 08:25. Oliver Twist - serial animowany 08:45. Księżniczka Sissi - serial animowany 09:10. W 80 dni dookoła świata - serial animowany 09:35. Młody Robin Hood - serial animowany 09:55. Baśnie z tysiąca i jednej nocy - miniserial fantastyczny, USA 11:35. Big Brother - Ring (powt.) 12:40. Rój - film katastroficzny, USA 1978 15:35. Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 16:05. Zegar Pandory - miniserial sensacyjny 17:50. Ananasy z mojej klasy - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 19:00. TVN Fakty 19:35. Milionerzy - teleturniej 20:25. Big Brother 21:15. Ace Ventura, psi detektyw - komedia, USA 1994 23:00. Big Brother - Extra 23:45. Skradzione serca - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1996 01:30. Nic straconego - powtórki programowe left|thumb|80x80px 06:00. Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 07:00. V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:30. Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08:30. Power Rangers - film akcji, USA 1995 (powt.) 10:20. 20 tysięcy mil podmorskiej żeglugi - film przygodowy, USA 1996 (powt.) 12:10. Winnetou wśród sępów - western Niemcy/Francja/Włochy/Jugosławia 1964 13:00. Demetriusz i gladiatorzy - film historyczny, USA 1954 (powt.) 15:15. Różowa pantera - serial animowany 15:45. Power Rangers - film akcji, USA 1995 (powt.) 17:30. Oscar - komedia kryminalna, USA 1991 (powt.) 19:30. Alladin - film fantastyczny, Włochy/USA 1986 (powt.) 21:20. Preludium miłości - komedia Jamajka/USA 1991 (powt.) 23:30. Dwa światy 00:15. Inspektor w spódnicy - kino akcji, Hongkong 1988 02:05. Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03:05. Strefa P - program muzyczny 03:35. Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06:00 Teledyski 07:00 Odjazdowe kreskówki - filmy animowane 10:00 Więcej niż maskotka - film obyczajowy USA 1999 95min. 11:35 Łowcy fortuny - film obyczajowy USA 1999 95min. 13:10 Bohaterowie 'Pustynnej Burzy' - film wojenny USA 1992 105min. 14:50 Zwycięzcy nie płaczą - film obyczajowy Niemcy 1998 95min. 16:30 Gdzieś w czasie - melodramat USA 1980 110min. 18:20 Phil - oszust Collins - komedia Australia 1992 95min. 20:00 Golfiarze - komedia USA 1980 100min. 21:45 Osiemnaście odcieni szarości - thriller USA 1999 95min. 23:25 Phil - oszust Collins - komedia USA 1992 95min. 01:00 Zwycięzcy nie płaczą - film obyczajowy Niemcy 1998 95min. 02:35 Osiemnaście odcieni szarości - thriller USA 1999 95min. left|thumb|80x80px 06:00 Polonica; Jezus; Jesus; 1979 film historyczny prod. angielsko - amerykańskiej (94'); reż: Peter Sykes, John Kirsch; wyk: Brian Deacon, Wiktor Zborowski, Cezary Morawski, Olga Bończyk; powt. 07:40 Raz na ludowo - koncert laureatów Szansy na sukces - cz.I; powt. 08:40 Polskie stada i stadniny koni; Gładyszów; program Macieja Skowrońskiego 09:10 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu; Tomasz Hopfer; film dokumentalny Wojciecha Biedronia; powt. 09:35 Mesjasz-oratorium Georga Friedricha Haendla; cz. 2; .; wyk: Soliści, chór "Poznańskie Słowiki" i orkiestra "Sinfonia Varsovia" pod dyrekcją Stefana Stuligrosza 10:45 Muppety w Hollywood; The Muppets go Hollywood; 1989 film komediowo - muzyczny prod. USA (48'); reż: Peter Harris 11:45 Jan Kott - teatr mojego wieku; film dokumentalny Ewy Pytka-Chylareckiej; reż: Ewa Pytka - Chylarecka 12:45 Przywoływki dyngusowe; program Katarzyny Marcysiak 13:20 Marzenia Marcina Dańca; cz. 2; program rozrywkowy 14:05 Rozmowy "Hulaj Duszy" 14:20 Królestwo zielonej polany cz.II; film animowany dla dzieci 14:45 Pisanki, Kraszanki - Kabareton Krakowski; .; wyk: Katarzyna Skrzynecka, Maryla Rodowicz, Hanna Banaszak, Irena Santor, Kabaret Loża 44 15:30 Kochamy polskie seriale; teleturniej 16:00 Jan Paweł II w Ziemi Świętej; cz. II - Ziemia podwójnie obiecana; film dokumentalny Grzegorza Tomczaka 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Dyngusowe psoty; program dla dzieci 17:40 Teatr Telewizji; Hipnoza; 1986 autor: Antoni Cwojdziński (71'); reż: Anna Minkiewicz; wyk: Joanna Żółkowska, Piotr Fronczewski 18:50 Brathanki - Eurofolk 2000; (STEREO) 19:15 Dobranocka; Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu; Wszystko, jak co roku; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Pogoda 19:52 Sport 20:00 Szabla od komendanta; 1995 film fabularny prod. polskiej (101'); reż: Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk: Bronisław Pawlik, Franciszek Pieczka, Witold Pyrkosz, Wiesław Gołas 21:40 Wpisani w krajobraz Gołdapi; reportaż Józefa Romasza 22:10 Niebieska Maryla na bis; koncert 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Sport-telegram 23:00 Santor Cafe "Nic oprócz miłości"; recital Ireny Santor 23:25 Bajka dla dorosłych; "Niezawodna broń"; 1977 miniatura teatralna (10'); reż: Janusz Rzeszewski; wyk: Jan Kobuszewski, Krystyna Borowicz, Maria Broniewska, Alina Jurewicz 23:35 Studnia - magazyn folkowy; koncert zespołu Trebunie Tutki 00:10 Benefis Szymona Szurmieja - cz. II; Jubileusz 50-lecia pracy artystycznej dyrektora Teatru Żydowskiego; reż: Krzysztof Jasiński; wyk: Tercet Egzotyczny, Trubadurzy, Kapela Staśka Wielanka, Marian opania, Gołda Tencer 00:50 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Święcone w Kurytybie; reportaż Romana Dobrzyńskiego; powt. 01:00 Rozmowy "Hulaj Duszy"; powt. 01:15 Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu; Wszystko, jak co roku; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sport; powt. 01:59 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Szabla od komendanta; 1995 film fabularny prod. polskiej (101'); reż: Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk: Bronisław Pawlik, Franciszek Pieczka, Witold Pyrkosz, Wiesław Gołas; powt. 03:40 Niebieska Maryla na bis; koncert; powt. 04:00 Przywoływki dyngusowe; program Katarzyny Marcysiak; powt. 04:35 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu; Tomasz Hopfer; film dokumentalny Wojciecha Biedronia; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:30 Oto Polska; program Piotra Jaźwińskiego 06:00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 7.50 Wielkomilud - film animowany, W. Bryt. 9.20 Franciszek z Asyżu - film historyczny USA 11.00 Afrykańska królowa - film przygodowy USA 12.45 Lourders 2 - film obyczajowy, Włochy 14.20 Ringo Rid - western USA 16.35 Noce i dnie 2: Wiatr w oczy - dramat społeczny, Polska 19.05 Dotyk anioła 24: Do czasu, gdy spotkamy się ponownie - serial obyczajowy prod. USA 20.00 Gumitycy - program satyryczny 20.15 Humory Waldemara Ogińskiego - talk-show 20.55 M kwadrat - talk-show Manna i Materny 21.30 Allo, Allo 1 - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 22.00 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 22.30 Czarno-biały - rozmowa na tematy duchowe 23.00 Noce i dnie 2: Wiatr w oczy - dramat społeczny, Polska 1.30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 7.05 Diabelski Młyn 7.50 Łapu Capu (*) 8.00 Ostatni rezerwat - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.25 Spin City - serial 8.50 Dziewczyna do dzieci - film familijny, USA 10.20 Syn Francuza - film przygodowy, Francja 12.05 Frankie i Johnny - melodramat, USA 14.00 David Copperfield (1) - film kostiumowy, Wlk. Brytania 15.35 Życie to nie film - film obyczajowy, USA 17.05 Gargantua - science-fiction, USA 18.35 Ostatni rezerwat - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.00 Łapu Capu Extra (*) 19.30 Nie przegap (*) 19.35 Minisport+ (*) 19.40 Potęga Rockefellerów - film dok. 20.40 Liga angielska - piłka nożna 22.45 Sweetwater - legenda Woodstock - film obyczajowy. USA 0.20 Podziękuj mi później - film obyczajowy, USA 2.05 Cyrulik syberyjski - melodramat, Francja/Rosja 4.55 Pułkownik Kwiatkowski - komediodramat (*) - pasmo niekodowane left|thumb|80x80px 06:30 Kruchy jak lód - film romantyczny, USA 1999, 85 min. 08:05 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Geena Davis - magazyn filmowy, USA, 26 min. 08:40 Pilot - dramat, USA 1996, 92 min. 10:20 Gdzie jest Mo? - film familijny, USA 2000, 81 min. 11:45 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy, USA 12:20 Cudotwórca - komedia, USA 1998, 109 min., 14:20 Miłość na Puerto Rico - film familijny, USA 1999, 96 min. 16:05 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Mathew Broderick - magazyn filmowy, USA, 30 min. 16:45 Totalna wojna - film familijny, USA 1999, 90 min. 18:25 Kruchy jak lód - film romantyczny, USA 1999, 85 min. 20:00 Tina Turner - Koncert "One Last Time" w Londynie - koncert, 60 min. 21:00 HBO Na Stojaka! (25) - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2000, 29 min. 21:30 Gwiazdy Hollywood - Nick Nolte - magazyn filmowy, USA, 30 min. 22:00 Godzina zemsty - film akcji, USA 1999, 96 min. 23:40 Siła wyższa - thriller, Niemcy 1999, 93 min. 01:20 Zmęczenie materiału - dramat, USA 1999, 118 min. 03:25 Prostytutki, cz. 3: Klienci - dokument, 58 min. 04:35 Miłość na Puerto Rico - film familijny, USA 1999, 96 min. left|thumb|80x80px 08:00 Błysk - film krótkometrażowy 08:10 Ciotka Julia i skryba - komedia USA 1990 107min. 09:55 Ich świat - komedia W. Bryt. 1988 90min. 11:30 Cyrano de Bergerac - film kostiumowy Francja 1990 138min. 14:05 Klub towarzyski Cheyenne - western USA 1970 98min. 15:50 Improwizacja - film obyczajowy Francja 1991 103min. 17:40 Narodziny gwiazdy - dramat obyczajowy USA 1976 134min. 20:00 KLASYCZNE ALE!: Więzień Drugiej Alei - komedia obyczajowa USA 1974 94min. 21:40 Dokument: Tom Hanks - film dokumentalny 22:10 Blue Velvet - film kryminalny USA 1986 116min. 00:10 Nocna zmiana - komedia USA 1982 102min. 01:55 Pęknięte zwierciadło - film kryminalny W. Bryt. 1980 102min. 03:40 Ulubiony syn - film obyczajowy Francja 1994 97min. 05:20 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 08:30 Kolarstwo: Zawody PŚ - wyścig Paryż - Roubaix 09:30 Sport motocyklowy: 24-godzinny wyścig w Le Mans 10:30 Automobilizm: Wyścigi formuły NASCAR w Martinsville 11:30 Automobilizm: Wyścigi Formuły 3000 w Imola 12:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Amelia Island - finał 13:30 Automobilizm: Super Racing Weekend w Brnie - wyścigi w klasach GT oraz ETCC 16:30 Jeździectwo: Finałowe zawody Pucharu Świata w Goeteborgu 17:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 17:45 Eurosport News - wiadomości 18:00 Lekkoatletyka: Maraton w Bostonie 20:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 21:00 Kolarstwo: Zawody PŚ - wyścig Paryż - Roubaix 22:00 Sport motocyklowy: 24-godzinny wyścig w Le Mans 23:00 Eurosport News - wiadomości 23:15 Eurogol - magazyn piłkarski 00:45 Watts - magazyn sportowy 01:15 Eurosport News - wiadomości 01:30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 09:00 Piłka nożna: Bundesliga - mecz SpVgg Unterhaching - Hansa Rostock 10:50 Piłka nożna: Bundesliga - mecz Bayern Monachium - Schalke 04 Gelsenkirchen 12:40 Piłka nożna: Bundesliga - mecz Hertha Berlin - Borussia Dortmund 14:30 Piłka nożna: Bundesliga - mecz VfB Stuttgart - Energie Cottbus 16:20 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Miami - finał 17:20 Raz, Dwa, Trzy - Ilustrowany Tygodnik Sportowy 17:50 FIFA TV - magazyn piłkarski 18:20 Super Gol - magazyn piłkarski 19:10 Bundesliga - magazyn piłkarski 19:55 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata - dywizja I grupa A - mecz Polska - Holandia 22:30 Tenis zimny: Turniej ATP w Monte Carlo - I runda Romantica 06.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 102) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 07.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 102) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 08.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 83) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 09.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 179) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 10.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 101) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 11.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 101) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 12.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 82) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 13.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 178) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 14.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 102) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 15.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 102) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 16.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 83) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 17.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 179) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 18.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 101) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 19.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 101) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 20.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 82) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 21.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 178) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 22.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 102) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 23.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 102) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 24.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 83) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 01.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 179) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) E! Entertainment 06.00 Portrety gwiazd: Barbra Streisand (Celebrity Profile: Barbra Streisand) - wywiady z gwiazdami (60 min.) 07.00 Za kulisami: Cast Away - Poza światem (Behind the Scenes: Cast Away) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 07.30 Wkrótce premiera: Wróg u bramy (Coming Attractions: Enemy at the Gates) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 08.00 Zbliżenia: Maja Ostaszewska (Extreme Close-Up: Maja Ostaszewska) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 08.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Maria Callas (Mysteries and Scandals: Maria Callas) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 09.00 Domy sławnych ludzi (Celebrity Homes) - reportaż (60 min.) 10.00 Modelki: Rebeca Romijn (Models: Rebeca Romijn) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 10.30 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: The Many Lovers of Marilyn Monroe (True Hollywood Story: The Many Lovers of Marilyn Monroe) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 11.30 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 12.00 Portrety gwiazd: Barbra Streisand (Celebrity Profile: Barbra Streisand) - wywiady z gwiazdami (60 min.) 13.00 Za kulisami: Cast Away - Poza światem (Behind the Scenes: Cast Away) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 13.30 Wkrótce premiera: Wróg u bramy (Coming Attractions: Enemy at the Gates) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 14.00 Zbliżenia: Maja Ostaszewska (Extreme Close-Up: Maja Ostaszewska) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 14.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Maria Callas (Mysteries and Scandals: Maria Callas) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 15.00 Domy sławnych ludzi (Celebrity Homes) - reportaż (60 min.) 16.00 Modelki: Rebeca Romijn (Models: Rebeca Romijn) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 16.30 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: The Many Lovers of Marilyn Monroe (True Hollywood Story: The Many Lovers of Marilyn Monroe) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 17.30 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 18.00 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 18.30 Wydarzenie: Grammy Fashion Review (E! Special!: Grammy Fashion Review) - reportaż (60 min.) 19.30 Wkrótce premiera: Wróg u bramy (Coming Attractions: Enemy at the Gates) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 20.00 Za kulisami: Rocky and Bullwinkle (Behind the Scenes: Rocky and Bullwinkle) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 20.30 Fashion Emergency (Fashion Emergency) - magazyn mody (30 min.) 21.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: Jim Carrey (Star of the Week: Jim Carrey) - wywiady z gwiazdami (30 min.) 21.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Peter Lawford (Mysteries and Scandals: Peter Lawford) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 22.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: The Many Lovers of Marilyn Monroe (True Hollywood Story: The Many Lovers of Marilyn Monroe) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 23.00 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 23.30 Zbliżenia: Kora i Maanam (Extreme Close-Up: Kora and Maanam) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 24.00 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 24.30 Wydarzenie: Grammy Fashion Review (E! Special!: Grammy Fashion Review) - reportaż (60 min.) 01.30 Wkrótce premiera: Wróg u bramy (Coming Attractions: Enemy at the Gates) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 02.00 Za kulisami: Rocky and Bullwinkle (Behind the Scenes: Rocky and Bullwinkle) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 02.30 Fashion Emergency (Fashion Emergency) - magazyn mody (30 min.) 03.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: Jim Carrey (Star of the Week: Jim Carrey) - wywiady z gwiazdami (30 min.) 03.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Peter Lawford (Mysteries and Scandals: Peter Lawford) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 04.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: The Many Lovers of Marilyn Monroe (True Hollywood Story: The Many Lovers of Marilyn Monroe) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 05.00 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 05.30 Zbliżenia: Kora i Maanam (Extreme Close-Up: Kora and Maanam) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) VH1 DIVAS WEEK 0600 NON STOP VIDEO HITS 1000 GREATEST HITS: CELINE DION 1030 POP UP VIDEO 1200 SO 80s 1300 TOP 40 MADONNA 1700 SO 80s 1800 **PREMIERE: TOP 10 - TINA TURNER 2000 1979: THE CLASSIC YEARS 2100 THE VH1 ALBUM CHART SHOW 2200 BEHIND THE MUSIC: DONNA SUMMER 2300 TALK MUSIC 2330 VIDEO TIMELINE: MADONNA 0000 DON’T QUOTE ME 0030 GREATEST HITS: SADE 0100 NON STOP VIDEO HITS Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Wrocław z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki E! Entertainment z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 z 2001 roku